1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shifting apparatus for a double clutch transmission, particularly a shifting apparatus that selectively engages a predetermined shift stage of a plurality of shift stages in a double clutch transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Double clutch transmissions, different from a single clutch transmission systems of the related art, are shifting systems equipped with two clutches and designed to form separate shifting lines while one clutch connects/disconnects the gears of the odd-numbered stages and the other clutch connects/disconnects the gears of the even-numbered stages, which facilitate driving, such as automatic transmission, and achieve larger improvement of fuel efficiency than manual transmissions.
Further, double clutch transmissions allow for smooth shifting, because disconnection of acceleration, chattering and difference when gears are engaged, which are generated in transmissions equipped with a single clutch, do not occur.
The double clutch transmissions should be provided with a pre-select function that engages in advance a shift gear of a shift stage in a next desired shift line other than the present shift stage, in order to shift only by changing the operation of the two clutches.
On the other hand, when shift stages in one shift line is selected at the same time, the shift stages are locked, that is, interlocked, in which driving is impossible, such that an interlock prevention function should be provided to prevent the above situation.
Further, in addition to including the necessary functions described above, the shift device of double clutch transmissions should ensure a low manufacturing cost with simple structure and operational mechanism, quick and accurate operability, and a compact configuration.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.